


I forgot to say I love you (I love you more)

by DontRainOnMyGayParade



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gay Love, M/M, Oblivious Louis, Staight Wedding, but not really ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRainOnMyGayParade/pseuds/DontRainOnMyGayParade
Summary: AU where Louis is the most oblivious man on the planet and Harry is the one who will pop the question twice.





	I forgot to say I love you (I love you more)

It may be the worst day of Louis's life.

His young love since he was seventeen was getting married. To a colossal bitch, if anything could be better. Call her what you want, gold digger, huge bitch, Barbie...

She's all of those thing.

Today, Harry's getting married and I'M the best man. Worst luck ever.

I was the first one to know. He didn't even buy the ring before telling me. He was THAT excited.

Now, i'm in the front with him at the chuch and I do my best to put my feelings away. What was I thinking ? He's not even gay !

Zayn, Niall and Liam are looking at me with pity in their eyes. They know since the beginning. I wasn't really good at hiding it after all.

I didn't even had to cheer Harry up. He wasn't a tad nervous. The most relaxed man I have ever seen at his own wedding. He must really love her

The music starts, everyone stands up, Barbie's mother is crying her eyes out. She should just do that, call off the ceremony and go to the hopital for mother plastic, I swear she's worst than her daughter. She can't mover her face ! Litteraly can't move it, she looks in pain right now. Disgusting.

Barbie finally arrived besides Harry, because she had to walk the slowlest pace possible and waste everyone's time. Bitch.

The priest is talking in a monotuous voice... Barbie is crying a lot and her painted face is starting to crumble off. 

Ew.

"Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish. With that said, does someone object to this marriage ? They must say it now or shut up for eternity."

A deep silence invaded the church. I tought long and hard about this moment. The temptation was great to just shout "I DO" and take Harry away from that evil bitch but the things you do for love. I bit my bottom lip hard and tasted blood.

Harry had a vacation of two weeks before we were back on tour. Back On The Road tour after our long hiatus. Yes, I know, pretty original. We are back with more energy than ever and tons of new ideas for the future, just you wait and see. Their honeymoon was set in the Bahamas. Welcome to my life full of clichés.

A movement in the corner of my eye catched my attention, Liam, Niall and even Zayn was standing up with goofy grins but fierce eyes. They looked mad.

"We do," they said in unison.

Niall spoke first : "We're in a church so I can't totally say what i'm thinking but I'll try for you, Father. That woman, is a gold digger and not in love with Harry. I must say in love with his money."

I didn't say nothing, I was too astonished. Harry's shoulder began to shake and I wasn't sure if he was mad, sad or laughing. Probably mad at them for ruining his day. But that didn't stop Liam to began talking.

"And I know from a certain source that Harry doesn't love that plastic doll. I think he only did what he did to make someone jealous and that certain someone isn't smart enough to thell their true feelings towards Harry. She's using Harry for money and he's using her for love."

I frowned, why would Harry do that ? He can have anyone he wants. That person must be really stupid. I looked over at the couple, Barbie was positively mad, anger pouring from every pore that wasn't stuffed and blocked by makeup, Harry had a hand to his face and his shoulders was still shaking. I couldn't see his face, but I assumed he was crying. I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

«Don't worry Harry, i'm sure she loves you too, no one can be that much a fool." I whispered in his ear.

A cackle escaped from his mouth and I frowned, why was he laughing. I turned him by his shoulder and he let me without much trouble manhandling him. I can't believe it.

Harry was laughing.

Mother fucking laughing.

"Wha- "

"Louis," he laughed. "Listen to Zayn."

"I know I haven't been around a lot these past years, but Louis, you are my best friend and I think that i'm one the few person to know you truly. I've watched you grow in this man that i'm proud to call my friend. You were always so loud and never stopped talking, but you never ever told us if something was making you sad. The only feeling you told us about was joy and anger. But me, you told me about love. Love for someone that you loved from day one and that you were ready to let them escape trough your fingers, only for their happiness. You are ready to do so much for the person that you love, but today we are doing you a favor : Be selfish."

I was stunned. Did they just outed my feeling here and there ? I must be dreaming. 

"Alright, I have endured many hours with your family, now get the Hell out ! I really should have picked better," Harry muttered the last part, rubbing his forehead.

Many indigned cry were heard from Barbie's side of the church, but security managed to get everyone out in less than five minutes. 

"You all better have a really good explanation for this because i'm completely lost." 

I finally found my voice again after an awkwardly long silence.

"We made a plan to make you react and it didn't work... so plan B was in progress today and we're finally coming to the end."

He turned toward the priest: "I'm sorry Father for wasting your time. But I think you can understand why." He laughed and a smile crept onto my face, the first since he announced me he was going to marry Barbie plastic.

"I know that that may be seem a little early and a little rushed. And that you shouldn't do it at anyone's wedding, but I thought it would be a great idea to change the memory of this day and what other occasion could I do it with everyone here to witness our love ?"

A noise took my attention away from Harry : Liam was crying, Niall had the biggest smile on his face while trying to confort Liam and Zayn had the smuggest look on his face.

I felt Harry take my left hand and I looked at him only to find him on the floor on one knee, holding a little box.

"I know I may seem repetitive these days, but," he chuckled a little, nervous. "Will you marry me ?"

My hand slowly crept onto my mouth.

"Oh my God, Harry." I said in one breath, my words were barely heard in the church.

"Is that a yes ?"

He was still nervous, or he wouldn't joke. He was fucking serious.

"Yes, you marvellous idiot."

He got up and kissed me passionately. Loud cherring exploded in my ears and smiled into the kiss.

"I love you," he said, estatic.

"I love you more."

-La fin-

 

-KissXx

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! It's the first time I publish my work here so the tags may be a bit wobbly and i'm also not native so my grammar might not be the best. Anyway glad you read my story, leave kudos and I'll see you soon.
> 
> -KissXx


End file.
